Take Me to Bed Again
by albe-chan
Summary: The second in the 'Take Me to Bed' series. Luna tries putting Sirius to bed and gets much more than she betted on. Basically SMUT. SEX. vaguely implied SLASH. MATURE. SBLL. ONESHOT.


**Take Me to Bed Again**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So I got a suggestion to hear about Sirius and Luna's wild night after 'Take Me to Bed' and I couldn't resist. Here it is, and…ahem, may I just say, it's graphic. I went mad with this one. XD Cheers.

PS. – Has anyone ever seen the Family Guy movie with the stork, the red light bulb and making babies? I typo-ed stroking as storking and couldn't stop giggling. XD

* * *

Luna closed the door behind her, and turned to Sirius. "Come on Sirius, out of those clothes."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows lustily. "Now that's my kind of talk darling…"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I mean so you can pass out and not wrinkle your robes. We don't need another iron incident."

"Hey, I showed that stupid Muggle…thing."

"You're drunk," Luna sighed.

Pfft. Like hell he was. "Like hell I am! If I were drunk, could I do this?" He swayed on the spot for a moment before turning into a large, shaggy black dog, which grinned up at her, tongue lolling out. Luna looked as impressed as she ever did. Sirius changed back, still smiling. "Only…best not mention to anyone I can do that."

"Come on, bed," Luna said. She stepped toward the dark haired man, and made to help him out of his robes.

"Even if I _were_ drunk, which I'm definitely _not_, I can get undressed by myself."

Luna smirked. "Let's see then."

Sirius shrugged and strolled languidly around the leggy blonde, eyeing her up in the process. "Why should I? Want to get a look at the Black family jewels?" he murmured across the back of her neck.

Luna shivered. "No I want you to go to bed so I can go to sleep."

"Mmm…come to bed with me…sleeping is optional." Luna made to turn. But he caught her by her hips, staying her. His erection, still contained in his pants, pressed delectably into the cleft of her arse and his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking gently. "Don't say you don't want it," he murmured, licking up her neck.

Luna wasn't going to. All the rumours of his prowess certainly weren't exaggerated at least. She could feel her soaked panties clinging helplessly to her underneath her short shorts (why had she agreed to wear them anyway?). "Please…" she whispered hoarsely, and delighted as a rumbling groan issued from the depths of Sirius' chest.

"Mmm God Luna…you are fucking amazing… Merlin, I want to fuck you so bad…" His hands slid over her breasts, her nipples puckering into tempting buds that Sirius longed to suckle at. The younger girl's eyes fell shut as his hand dipped into her shorts. "You're very excited aren't you darling?" he rasped into her ear.

Luna moaned, unable to control herself any more. "God…Sirius…" She couldn't speak she was so aroused.

"Yes…that's right baby. I plan to have you screaming my name by the end of tonight…" Luna moaned again. "Can you imagine," he murmured, sucking on her earlobe, "what it's going to feel like when I fuck you?" His fingers dipped into the wetness between her thighs, the digits sliding easily into her pussy, making her whimper.

"I want you to ride me so I can see your face when you come around my cock."

His voice was driving her wild. Just the sound of him speaking such dirty sensual nothings into her ears was pushing her closer and closer to release. Her hips bucked into his hand and his thumb grazed her clit, making her moan breathily once more. Sirius ground his trapped manhood into her arse. "Mmm fuck yeah, baby."

"Don't stop," Luna gasped. Sirius fingered her harder, biting down on her shoulder.

"Then I'm going to turn you over and fuck you from behind. Mmm, gripping that perfect little arse of yours…yes." His fingers reached a fevered pace within her, and with a little gasp, she melted against him, her juices flowing over his hand as she came hard. Sirius pulled his hand from her shorts and Luna hastily shoved them and her almost non-existent panties down her thighs.

Sirius brought his fingers, christened with her essence, to her lips, groaning as she greedily sucked them into her mouth. Mmm…Merlin, what those perfect lips would look like wrapped around his cock…

His other hand slid up under her light t-shirt and pulled at her nipple, making the blonde witch moan, passion re-igniting. Then she turned, facing him, and pulled her shirt off, standing naked and incredibly hot before him. Holy fuck, Jesus loved him today…

"Well?" she asked softly.

"Well what?"

Luna climbed onto the bed and kneeled there, looking tempting as sin in the lavish sheets. "I want you to fuck me." Her blunt words were heavy with desire. Sirius felt his cock throb.

Slowly, his robes slid up his magnificent body, leaving him in just his Muggle jeans. Luna licked her lips, biting the lower one hungrily as Sirius peeled the denim from his body, his rock hard cock standing at attention. He stepped toward the bed and She crawled to the edge, their mouths meeting in a hot and passionate blur.

His hands gripped her possessively and soon he was kissing his way down her neck. She gasped and he pulled back. "I want to see your lips wrapped deliciously around my cock…"

Luna smirked and leaned in, her tongue running up underneath his member, making him groan and twitch. Her tongue slid around the velvety head, her lips sucking softly and she pulled it into her mouth. "Ohh fuck…fucking God, baby, yeah…" He had never felt so fucking divine before in his life.

Then Luna swallowed as much of the cock into her hot wet mouth, tongue lapping greedily at inch after inch of delectable cock, sucking wantonly. Sirius gasped, and almost lost it right then. Good Merlin, how did the girl know how to suck cock so fucking well?

He pulled away, and Luna stretched out on the sheets, looking tempting as sin and devilishly horny. Sirius verily pounced on her.

His lips slid up the inside of her thigh, licking and nipping and making her whimper. His fingers delved into her gentle folds, stroking her, but pulled back. Luna opened her mouth to protest, but the next second, his mouth covered her hot pussy, and the words died on her lips. A guttural moan of pleasure issued forth as his tongue explored her passage, and her eyes rolled back, back arching wildly, when his lips closed over her clit, sucking gently.

"Yes baby, moan for me darling…" Luna moaned louder as his tongue flicked across her sensitive nerve endings time after time. He reached a frenzied pace, and Luna gasp, breathless and dying from her climax, the delicious burn running like liquid fire up her veins and her essence pooling between her legs. Sirius moaned and buried his face, tongue lapping up every drop of her.

She fell panting and sweating on the sheets, chest heaving and glassy-eyed. Sirius covered her with his body and she was grateful for the warmth he provided. His lips kissed softly over her collarbone and into the hollow of her neck. "God you have no idea how bad I still want you baby…" She shuddered under him. "Do you want me baby? Do you want my cock in you, fucking you?"

"Yes," she rasped. "Sirius…oh please, yes, yes…"

His cock slid into her pussy, both growling in deep satisfaction and from the burning intensity they felt. He rolled them so she was atop him, a leg wither side of his hips, and she lifted her own hips, riding him and gasping in time. Sirius gripped her, forcing her up and down his length, not that she was begging to be let go; quite the opposite in fact. "Oh God…oh, oh…yes…Sirius, ohh fuck me…"

"Yes baby, I love it when you beg me…" He sat up, holding her close to his chest and her nails raked over his back as she held on for dear life.

The bed creaked and rocked as he thrust deeply in and out of her, every delectable ounce of friction spurring him faster and faster.

Time stopped, the world ended, and Sirius was dying a happy fucking bastard. He came hard, eyes clenching shut and teeth gritting as Luna convulsed around his length, both bucking and panting and heaving breaths in and out.

Luna swore she must have passed out, because it seemed to go straight from the peak of an explosion of pure euphoria to lying sated and replete underneath him. Not that she minded, of course, as she felt so limp with exhaustion she could hardly breathe properly.

"Fuck," Sirius breathed into the v between her breasts. His lips raked fiery kisses lavishly across her. "Mmm, you're so good…"

Luna sighed and smiled down at him. "That I am. And you too were excellent."

Sirius smirked. "Oh darling, you have no idea what excellence is yet…" And with that, he turned her over for more.

* * *

Remus sipped absently at his coffee as he watched Hermione cooking eggs at the stove. Fuck, he wanted to grab her and bend her over this table and-

"Morning," Luna yawned brightly, sitting herself down. Hermione beamed over her shoulder at her friend, and took in her rumpled hair and the dark love bites on the side of her neck. She touched gently at her own.

"Good morning." She set some food on the table and they were just tucking in when a rather grumpy, irate Sirius padded in.

"Breakfast?" Luna asked around a mouthful of eggs. Sirius strolled up behind her and put his mouth to her ear.

"If it's you on the menu then yes. I could eat you up right here…"

"Trying to eat" Remus said dryly.

Sirius smirked up at him. ""Like that's stopped you before."

"Yeah, well…"

Hermione and Luna looked intrigued. "You two have-?" the brunette inquired.

"Sadly, yes," Remus sighed.

"Prove it." Three sets of eyes turned to Luna, who merely stared back. She looked from Sirius to Remus and back. "If you expect us to believe it, we want proof, right Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

Remus and Sirius looked at one another. Damn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahaa…yay. There will undoubtedly be a third part to this series (which I suppose it is now) and will be up…whenever I get round to writing it. XD. Cheers for now lovelies.


End file.
